


Hold That Pose

by corruptediron



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Modelling, Photographer!Felix, Photography, tags will be updated with chapters, tattoo models! Chan and Woojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptediron/pseuds/corruptediron
Summary: Photographer Felix was well accustomed to the ways of flora and fauna, but not so much humans. What Felix wasn’t used to was the way people reacted around a camera, anywhere from shying away to ignoring it to posing for a picture. What Felix wasn’t used to was the way looks could feel so intimate, seemingly penetrating his soul through the camera lens. What Felix wasn’t used to was the way he could feel in front of the camera.What Felix grew accustomed to was expecting the unexpected.





	Hold That Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 74 for the Stray Kids FicFest!

Felix paused with his sandwich halfway to his mouth as he stared at his phone screen with wide eyes. He made a confused noise, tilted his head a little bit, and set the sandwich down. 

“Has anyone told you that you look like a puppy when you do that?” Felix’s friend Minho asked. 

“Yeah, well, has anyone told you that you look like... like....” 

“Like?” Minho prompted, amused. 

“Like a god,” Felix snorted. His camera was sat in the seat next to him and his friend had been somewhat of a model for him but more of a helper, only offering the silhouette of his side profile if Felix wanted to try something new. Beyond that, he was merely there for the hike and to carry the camera bag. 

“Yeah, actually,” Minho chuckled. “My boyfriend tells me that a lot. Of course, he’s one to talk.” 

Felix hummed noncommittally, knowing that the older was about to launch into a speech about how wonderful Hyunjin was and he would probably overshare some details and go on and talk about body worship or some other such thing that Felix didn’t really actually need to know at all. 

Tuning Minho out, the photographer scrolled through the email he had just gotten again. 

_ Dear Mr Lee _

Ah, how things could change with just three simple words. His entire career was careening down a different path, just with those three words. 

_ I hope your day is going well. My name is Changbin Seo, and I work with a company called Inked. We are in the process of getting things together for a photoshoot for our models, and have noticed how well done your pictures are. As we are still in need of a photographer, I’m reaching out in hopes that you are interested in the job.  _

_ Please let me know if you are available and willing to do a photoshoot. I look forward to seeing your reply.  _

_ Thank you, _

_ Changbin Seo _

_ Inked representative _

Felix nearly screamed as he read through the email again. And again. A... a job? He was being offered a job. Like a real life job. An adult thing. He was already an adult but... holy shit. 

“Felix, you okay there, bud?” Minho asked, the mention of his name snapping Felix back into the conversation. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. What were you saying?” 

“Oh, just how Hyunjin’s literally perfect. But I wanna hear what’s up with you, now; you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Oh, n-no, no ghosts here. I was just... offered a job? I think? I guess?” 

“Yes or no, Felix? Were you offered a job or not?” 

“Yes.” 

Minho beamed, and the entire cafe seemed to get brighter. “That’s what you get for being talented, you little shit,” he said through his bright smile. 

“Yeah, but like—“

“No buts, Felix! This is a wonderful opportunity for you to grow, both as a photographer and as a person. Er... what’s the job?” 

“Photography.” 

Minho’s skepticism melted away as his smile lit the room. “Dude! That’s perfect, that’s what you already do!” 

“I know!” 

Minho grinned and took a satisfied bite of his sandwich. “You’re gonna be so great, I just know it.” 

“God, I hope so,” Felix agreed, shaking his head and tucking his phone back into his pocket. He could let his doubts catch up with him later. 

***

What Felix had expected was… honestly not this. He was lost in the sheer  _ vastness _ of the studio. Was he in the right place? “Uh. What?” 

“Hello, sir, can I help you?” a honeyed voice came. A man probably around Felix’s age walked toward him, hands behind his back and a smile warm under his high cheekbones. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m here to, um, meet with some people?” he said, with it ending up sounding more like a question. 

“Of course, sir. Are you the photographer?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” He reprimanded himself at his inability to avoid stumbling through even one sentence. 

“Perfect. Well, welcome to Inked. This is the shooting studio. Nothing to do with needles here, just photography. Would you like the full tour?” The assistant turned to him expectantly. “The tour will take approximately thirty four minutes, and you’re forty six minutes early.”

“Uh, sure, why not?” 

“Wonderful. Right this way, please.” 

“Jeongin?” another voice came, deeper this time. 

“Mr Seo. Mr Lee, this is my supervisor and the person who contacted you, Changbin Seo.” 

This whole business was very fast paced and appeared to be founded on pinpoint accuracy. No time to take things slowly, lest you miss your chance. 

“Yes, hello,” Felix said, sticking out his hand to shake the supervisor’s, adjusting himself to the quickened pace. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr Lee, I’m Changbin.” 

“Just Felix is fine,” he mentioned with a smile. 

“Alright then, Felix, I believe Jeongin was going to take you on the tour?” 

“Yes, we were just about to—”

“Wonderful,” Changbin cut him off with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Jeongin, no more than thirty three minutes.” 

“But he’s early,” Jeongin frowned. 

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Thirty three minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” Jeongin sighed, and promptly turned to walk away as Changbin walked a perpendicular direction. 

“W-wait,” Felix called, his dress shoes tapping on the floor as he jogged after Jeongin. “Hold on a second!” 

“No time,” Jeongin called back. “We’ve a schedule to keep!” 

He walked briskly to an elevator and pressed the button, clasping his hands behind his back. Felix was grateful for the chance to catch up. 

The mirrored doors slid open smoothly in front of them with a soft  _ ding _ . Jeongin stepped inside, waiting for Felix to follow before hitting the top button. “We’ll work our way downward,” he said, staring straight ahead as the elevator shaft opened up into glass, the view growing more incredible by the second as they ascended further, breaking through the canopy of the concrete jungle to join the rest of the skyscrapers. 

Felix felt his jaw drop. “Is that—?”

“The Empire State Building, yes. And that one’s the Chrysler building.” 

“Wow,” Felix breathed. 

Jeongin hummed. “I suppose you’re not from around here?” 

“Ah, no,” Felix said, sheepishly smiling and running his hand through his hair. “Just moved from Australia.” 

“Oh? Whereabouts?” 

“Sydney.” 

The assistant smirked. “Then you and at least one of the models should get along just fine.” 

“Hang on,  _ one _ of? You mean there’s more than one?” 

“There are, indeed. You will be working with two. Did Mr Seo not tell you?” 

“M-must’ve missed it,” Felix said. He wasn’t sure if he could handle two of the models at once. 

This was going to be an interesting job, he decided as silence once more fell between the two of them. 

***

Thirty two and a half minutes after they left in the elevator, the two had returned to the ground floor. 

The studio was buzzing with life; people going to and fro, building sets, painting wood, carrying clipboards, directing others, checking lighting, and many other things that Felix didn’t even notice before a hand on his back gently pushed him along. 

“This way, please,” Jeongin said, guiding Felix toward a door that looked like it led to office spaces. 

The ceilings here were just as cavernous was they had been in the upper levels of the building. Tall windows made for great light and opening up a room, Felix knew, and he mentally applauded whoever had come up with this design. 

“This is Mr Seo’s office,” Jeongin cut into Felix’s thoughts, leading him into a room with all four walls made entirely of glass. “Your meeting starts in twelve minutes.” 

“Thank you,” Felix tried to reply, but Jeongin was gone before the second syllable even left his lips, leaving him to his thoughts. 

There was no shortage of sunlight here, Felix noted, blocking the glare from the sun shining off of the glass-topped desk. 

A moderately sized plant sat over in the corner, the excess amount of sunlight providing energy enough for it. Felix, ever a photographer at heart, moved closer to it, pulling out his phone to take a picture. He adjusted the brightness a bit, only taking the picture once he was satisfied. “Gotcha,” he murmured under his breath, looking the picture over. 

He jumped as he heard the door click shut behind him. 

“Felix? I’m Changbin, representative for Inked, if you recall.” The man extended his hand and grasped Felix’s firmly. “You’re here to accept the offer, I presume?” 

“A-ah, yes,” Felix stammered. This Changbin guy was so collected, so suave and dressed to the nines even though it seemed like a more relaxed environment. 

“Wonderful. I noticed you taking a picture of the plant as I walked in.”

“Oh, yeah, I-I couldn’t help it, really--”

Changbin raised his hand to stop Felix’s stammering. “Not to worry. I’m in no way offended; indeed, I’m more excited that you were taking pictures in your spare time as opposed to simply wandering around. That implies to me that you’re very interested by your profession, and view it as a work of art rather than simply something that needs to get done. This is exactly what we need from a photographer. 

“The last photographer we hired became uninterested in taking pictures after only a short while. The one before that had unsatisfactory products. The one before that was not comfortable in the situation that he found himself in, even though it was clearly stated in the contract, and was unable to maintain a professional stance. This is where I ask you whether or not you read the contract.” 

All of these words came and went so fast that Felix barely had time to process them before Seo was talking again. 

“Well? Did you?”

“Oh! Yes, I did.” 

“So, you are aware that you will be working with models who will be taking off their shirts?”

Felix blinked a couple of times before recalling. “Well aware, yes.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll have you start to get acquainted with the models today, then. Their names are Chris Bang and Woojin Kim. Lovely people, really, I’m sure you’ll get along well. If you’ll please follow me this way,” Changbin said, and with that he swept out of the room, leaving a stunned Felix in his wake. 

***

The studio had gradually become more set up by the time Felix got there, still trailing behind Changbin. There was now light grey canvas set up, with a plant on a stool atop the fabric. There were also some people who hadn’t been there previously. One of them was wearing a dressing gown, and Felix was happy that he could at least see the hem of a pair of shorts once he noticed the distinct lack of a shirt. 

“Felix, this is Christopher. He’s one of our top models, along with Woojin.” Changbin came to a halt next to the man with no shirt on under his dressing gown. 

“Binnie, I’ve told you time and time again, it’s just Chris.” The model turned to Felix with a cordial smile. “Felix, was it? Please, for the love of all that is holy, don’t call me Christopher. It sounds far too formal for what we’re gonna be doing here.” 

“And what is it that we’re going to be doing here?” the other model asked, resting his elbow on Chris’s shoulder. 

“Our jobs,” Chris responded. “We’ll be doing our jobs. Won’t we, Fe?”

Changbin visibly rolled his eyes. “Alright, well. The official shoot starts next week. You have six days to figure out what you want it to look like, and we’ll do the rest. Collaborate, please, and also please make sure that everyone is comfortable with the proposed idea.” He shot a pointed look at Woojin, who rolled his eyes in turn. 

“It was only proposed, we didn’t even go with it,” the other model grumbled. “I don’t know why you’re so uptight about it, still.” 

“Because one of the photographers quit because of it, that’s why.” 

“That’s on him, though! It’s not like we actually went through with it.” 

The two continued lightly bickering as they walked in a tangential direction, leaving Felix alone with the other model. 

“What were Woojin and Changbin talking about?”

“Hm?” Chris responded. “At what part?”

“The whole ‘making sure everyone’s on board’ part. What’s up with that?”

Chris laughed before continuing. “Ah, that’s just an old inside joke. Wooj presented an option once that made the photographer kind of uncomfortable.” 

“I see.” Felix nodded slowly, chewing on his top lip. 

“You still wanna know, don’t you?” the model smiled at him. 

“Yeah…” Felix drifted off. He wasn’t one to deny his curiosity. “What was the idea?”

“Get completely naked to show off  _ all _ of the tattoos.” 

Felix felt his ears grow warm as he struggled to maintain a professional look. “Ah. I mean, if that’s the best way to showcase the tattoos….”

Chris gave him a smile. “Knew you’d come around.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I have time to write it... I'm not there yet but hopefully over thanksgiving break at the latest!


End file.
